Young Master's accident
by Maria Michaelis
Summary: Ciel having a lot of pride and such a well known family name the young lord will never admit to being desperate to pee, not even to his butler, Sebastian. This will most probably cause some embarrassing situations. Warning: contains non-sexual omorashi. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Ciel having a lot of pride and such a well known family name the young lord will never admit to being desperate to pee, not even to his butler, Sebastian. This will most probably cause some embarrassing situations.

Warning: contains non-sexual omorashi.

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji

 **I am sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.**

 **I thought that there weren't much black butler omorashi fanfictions out there, so I had to fix that.**

 **I hope you like it.**

It was a beautiful morning in the Phantomhive estate. But, as most of the time, it would most probably not continue this way.

Sebastian, the butler, marched through the corridors, in order to get to his master's office.

He knocked the door twice, and waited until he heard Ciel's voice saying "Enter".

He pushed the door open. "Master, it is time to get ready for today's meeting."

Ciel sighed, pushed his chair back and got up. "Fine. I am to finish my work later."

Sebastian smirked, making Ciel wonder if his demon butler was crazy.

"The carriage is going to be here in about twenty minutes. I suggest you eat something before we leave."

"Just make me some tea," Ciel ordered. Of course, just like Sebastian expected.

"Bocchan, are you sure you want to drink tea right before we leave? We will not be back before the afternoon."

"Sebastian, I'm not a child. I can hold myself."

 _'_ _Yeah, sure,'_ Sebastian thought.

"Young master, I did not mean that. Well, not _only_ that."

"Then what did you mean?" Ciel said, way too aggressively. It was obvious that, as always, his mood wasn't that good. Sebastian's smirk got bigger.

"Well, you know that there is no way to have lunch there, so you should eat something to keep you from being hungry."

"It was you who said that I won't eat anything sweet for about two months."

"It wasn't me who said that, it was your doctor. He said that if you keep eating the amount of sweets you were eating, then you were going to have problems in the future."

Ciel felt the urge to say something like "What future?"

Yet he ended up saying: "I don't even care; just make me my tea already."

Sebastian knew that this wasn't going to end well, and not because his master would get hungry. But Ciel was his master after all, and if he wanted him to do something, then he had to do it.

Sebastian's smirk got even bigger.

"As you wish, bocchan."

()()()()()

So, a cup of tea later, they left.

The trip with the carriage was supposed to last about one and a half hour. Not much time had passed since they left from the Phantomhive manor when Ciel started feeling a light pressure on his bladder. Needless to say that he decided to ignore it.

When they finally reached the place where the meeting was held, they had to wait for an extra half hour for everyone else to get there too.

 _'_ _Ha, funny,'_ thought Ciel _. 'And I thought that we were going to be the last that would get here'._

Either way, this half hour was enough time for the tea to reach Ciel's bladder. That and the water that Sebastian was forcing him to drink through the trip, saying that he didn't want him to get dehydrated. Actually, it was really hot, even if you think that we were in June.

Yet Ciel decided to ignore the pressure in his bladder once again.

The meeting was supposed to last three hours, but it was about in the middle of it when Ciel started getting desperate. He tried to calculate the hours remaining until the meeting ended.

Ten minutes later he started sifting uncomfortably on his seat, trying to hold himself. He wasn't sure if he would be able to keep doing so until the end of the meeting, and there was not a single chance he would be able to hold it until they got back to the manor.

Damn! He should have listened to Sebastian!

But of course, he would never admit that… Most likely he would blame him, because he was the one who let him drink tea right before they left, and who forced him to keep drinking water through the trip.

Wait… there was a bathroom in the building… Maybe, right after the meeting, he could swallow his pride and tell Sebastian he needed to use the loo…

He looked at his butler, who was standing right next to him, because as his butler, he needed to be with him.

In the exact same moment, Sebastian turned and looked at him. Ciel quickly turned back at looking the table.

No. There was no way he would tell Sebastian. He was going to mock him for the rest of his life. He was going to die from embarrassment before even the demon would be able to take his soul.

But if he had an accident… then it would be even worse. Then Sebastian would say that he had told him, and that he should listen to him more, and that he should be more careful and it goes on.

No. All he could do was to try his best to hold himself, and hope that he wouldn't have an accident before they get back to the manor.

()()()()

Sebastian, on the other hand, had seen his master shifting uncomfortably at his seat, and he knew really well what was going on with his master.

He also knew that Ciel was so stubborn that he would never say that he needed to pee, unless he had seconds before he wet himself. Maybe even _after_ he wet himself, and that only because he wouldn't have another option.

 _'_ _Stupid boy,'_ Sebastian thought.

()()()()

The meeting ended, and now they were heading towards the exit. Ciel took a quick glance to where he knew that was the bathroom, but then he stopped immediately because he felt a sharp pain on his bladder.

He felt the urge to hold his dick, but he couldn't.

Not in public.

And definitely not while Sebastian was watching.

They marched to the carriage and got in. Sebastian sat right across Ciel, just like he did when they were going.

Sebastian was talking about everything that happened at the meeting, making Ciel realize that he had actually missed a great part of it.

Meaning everything that happened after the first fifteen minutes or so.

Ciel felt like a fool. Since he had to spend three hours of his life for the meeting, he should have at least paid some attention to it.

But then, just like now, all Ciel wanted to do was pee, or at least cross his legs and hold his dick. But then, just like now, he couldn't do so. That because, if he did, Sebastian was going to notice, and then he was going to make… unnecessary questions.

"How long until we get home?" Ciel asked.

"An hour or so," came the reply from his butler.

"Ugh!"

"Are you quite well, young master?"

"I'm fine."

"You don't seem like it."

Ciel ignored him and looked out of the carriage's window. Even though, he could almost _feel_ Sebastian smirking.

"Does young master need to use the loo?"

Ciel's eyes widened. He couldn't now! Could he?

Ciel mentally slapped himself. How could he be so stupid! Of course he knew! He was a demon after all!

But Ciel was willing to use his little, _tiny_ chance that had left.

"No, not really," Ciel tried to say calmly, but he felt his cheeks burning. Sebastian, too, didn't miss the redness on Ciel's face.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Ciel was on the verge of tears. The pain on his crotch was unbearable.

"Because, if you want, we can stop the carriage so you can-"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! I'm fine!"

"Alright then… yet if you need-"

"I said I'm fine!"

"Alright, alright."

Sebastian loved teasing Ciel. But as a butler, he should not only think about his personal enjoyment, but also about his master's… well, his master anyway.

Ciel did his best to hold himself. He pressed his thighs together, and after a while he started crossing and uncrossing his legs, and even if he did his best not to squirm on his seat, he did it sometimes.

"Is the place you are sitting uncomfortable, bocchan?" he heard Sebastian asking.

"No, it's just fine, thank you," Ciel said in a quiet voice. He was afraid to talk louder, because right that moment, he needed to be totally concentrated at holding himself.

Not much time had passed since Ciel felt the urge to cross his legs again. And he did, and he started squirming again,

"Bocchan, are you sure that everything is alright?"

Ciel swallowed, doing his best to hold his pee inside of him, but he did not do that good. A small, tiny spurt came out of him.

He ignored Sebastian's question to ask again how long until they get home.

"No more than ten minutes," Sebastian said.

Just the way the words left Sebastian's mouth, a two second spurt left Ciel's body.

He should tell Sebastian.

No.

He _needed_ to tell Sebastian.

"S-Sebastian…" he started. His voice was no louder than a whisper, but Sebastian's sensitive ears caught what he said either way.

"What is it, bocchan?"

And this was the hardest part.

"I-I n-need to u-use t-the b-bathroom…"

"I see… can't you hold yourself for a little longer?"

"If I could, I wouldn't tell you, you fool!"

"I see…"

It really annoyed Ciel when Sebastian took much time to think something, when he needed to hear the answer _immediately_.

"How much time do you give yourself?"

Ciel, having just loss a five-second spurt, wanted to answer that in seconds he would be wet. Yet, instead of that, he said, "Less than five minutes…"

"Hmm…"

Ciel put both of his hands to his crotch, and was filled with fear when he felt it wet.

"H-Hurry up and think something!"

Sebastian smirked. Oh, he loved it when Ciel acted like a child.

"Does bocchan finally understand that he should have listened to me and not drink tea right before we leave?"

"I-It was you the one who made me drink water through the entire trip!"

"Master, if you got dehydrated, then you would be in a ten times worse situation."

Ciel felt another spurt wetting his pants. He felt really embarrassed with the way he was, with his hands holding his dick, and with Sebastian watching, but if he did otherwise, not only his pants, but the whole carriage would get wet.

Ciel felt like if he had an accident right there and then, the whole carriage would flood.

"We're almost there, master. A couple of minutes left. Are you sure you can't hold it?"

"I-I'll try my best. But even if we get there, Finny, Meyrin and Bard will start asking about everything that happened and…" Another two second spurt wet his pants even more, "I don't think I can hold it…"

Sebastian thought again for a second. "I have an idea."

"Will I like it?"

"It is definitely going to help…"

"Alright then, just spit it out!" Ciel moaned. He didn't like at all how this was turning out.

"You can pretend that you are asleep, so I will take you in my arms and I will take you to the bathroom while the three of them will think that I'm taking you to bed."

Ciel thought about it for a second.

No. He didn't like this at all. But what other option did he have?

"Alright. Let's do it this way."

Sebastian nodded and, like he had instructed it to do it, the carriage stopped moving.

Ciel closed his eyes and Sebastian took him into his arms. Then he got out, carrying his young master.

Finny, Meyrin and Bard came running towards them and started asking questions about how the meeting went, just like Ciel had predicted.

Ciel knew that he shouldn't move at all and try to look peaceful, but he couldn't help by squirm a little in his butler's arms. The pain on his bladder was almost unbearable. Sebastian had to be quick, and he knew it. Otherwise, they would get wet, both he and his master.

"Stop talking! Don't you see Young Master is asleep? He got really tired! I need to put him in his bed!" Sebastian hissed.

He passed them and walked slowly towards Ciel's room. There was a bathroom near his room. He walked slowly, not wanting to turn their attention on them, but after he got sure they were not watching, he started walking faster.

Only when he got in the bathroom did he put his master down. Ciel's eyes swung open.

"We're here, bocchan."

Ciel said nothing, just tried to pull down his pants. He was so nervous that he couldn't even do that. He looked pleadingly at Sebastian, who got the point right away. He knew that this was not time for joking.

Ciel's pants were on the floor, and he had only his underwear on. But it was too late. He couldn't hold it anymore.

Both Sebastian and Ciel were staring on his underwear that was getting darker and darker, until some drops started falling on his legs.

Soon enough there was a big puddle on the floor, a crying Ciel and a shocked Sebastian on the room. The last one wondered how a twelve-year-old could hold so much pee inside of him.

Sebastian took Ciel on his arms,wiped his tears and said, "I think Young Master needs a bath."

After the bath, Sebastian put Ciel on his beds, telling him that he shouldn't work any more for today, as he had already passed enough. He also told him that he didn't have to sleep, but just rest, read a book or something.

After he got sure Ciel would stay in bed and relax, Sebastian got in the kitchen and, disobeying the doctor's order, he made his master a chocolate cake, hoping that that would make him feel better.

()()()()()

 **Review please, and tell me if you want me to continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

 **Please review and tell me how you liked the story. Reviews make authors happy! Next chapter will be up soon, I promise!**

 **()()()()()()**

"Young Master, wake up."

Two days have passed since Ciel's… accident, and now he and Sebastian had to go to another big trip. To Ciel's doctor, actually.

Ciel didn't have much time to think about it, as he was trying to hide from Sebastian. He was still embarrassed about his wetting episode.

"Young Master, wake up!"

Ciel ignored Sebastian and simply covered his eyes with his hands, to protect them from the light that had gotten in the room after Sebastian opened the curtains.

Sebastian sighed. It seemed that it was going to be another one of those long, tiring, stubborn days.

"Young Master, please wake up!" the butler repeated for the third time. "Today we need to leave early."

Ciel buried his face in the pillow, now lying on his stomach. "Five more minutes," he murmured.

"Not today, Young Master. I promise you that tomorrow I will let you sleep as much as you want. But today, we need to hurry up."

Ciel slowly turned around. Now he was lying on his back, slowly pushing himself upwards.

Sebastian would normally laugh at a situation like this, seeing his master act like a snail. But now he was worried. Ciel had been complaining that his back ached for days now.

Sebastian had passed out of his master's room many times at night, and had seen that the boy wasn't sleeping, but instead was tossing and turning, probably trying to find a more convenient position. It was almost morning when he finally fell asleep, so it was totally expected that he would be still tired.

"My Lord, do you need any help?" Sebastian asked with a worried voice. He wasn't sure why he even asked, as he already knew that his stubborn master was going to refuse his help, even if he was tied upside down on a stick, if his pride was going to be damaged.

"N-No, th-thank you."

Just as he expected. But just by hearing the way his master was stammering, he knew that something was very wrong. Sebastian got ready to help him, but right the moment he moved to go closer, Ciel managed to get to a sitting position.

Sebastian reluctantly brought Ciel his breakfast. Waffles and Earl Grey tea, his favorite. When Ciel was finished with his breakfast, Sebastian helped him get dressed, and then he left him alone to get completely ready, as he took care of his other butler jobs.

What Sebastian didn't know (yet), was that Ciel didn't do his morning duties as, you see, he couldn't even get up from the bed. When he tried to get up, he hissed from pain and then fell back to the bed in a sitting position.

His back hurt so bad every time he was moving! At every single move he made, he winced in pain.

At some moment, he even thought of calling Sebastian for help, as he really needed to use the loo and was already feeling his morning tea in his bladder. After all, he didn't want it to be like the last time…

But no. He wouldn't go seeking for help. He was an English nobleman, he didn't need help from anyone.

He didn't need anyone's help… even if he couldn't move from the pain…

He didn't need anyone's help… he never did…

He didn't need anyone's help… even if he had asked help from a demon in the worst moment of his life…

He didn't need anyone's help… he didn't want anyone to see him so sensitive and fragile…

He didn't need anyone's help… even if Sebastian had seen him like that far too many times…

Oh, God. He needed help.

()()()()()

Every morning, Sebastian gave Ciel enough time to go to the loo, or to do whatever else he might need to do. But just like he didn't thought that Ciel would need help getting up and moving, he didn't think that he would need some extra time today.

Instead, he gave him even less time, because when the boy got up was already eight (in the morning, of course), and at nine they were supposed to leave.

So when Sebastian got back to his master's room and found him sitting on his bed, he thought that he had already done everything he needed and then sat on his bed again, and not that he was exactly in the same place where he had left him, without having moved a single inch.

The truth was that Ciel had given up on the thought of getting up when he realized he couldn't even get off of his bed.

"Are you ready, my Lord?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, I am."

"Good, then we shall get downstairs; the carriage will be here in less than five minutes."

Ciel almost told him that the truth was that he wasn't ready. But he didn't, because then he would have to explain why, and then they would have to visit another doctor that pressed him right where it was hurting.

Oh, Ciel hated doctors!

While waiting for the carriage, Ciel thought again and again and again that he should tell Sebastian at least that he had not used the loo. The image of his previous accident kept coming back to his mind, making him blush from embarrassment.

But right the moment he decided that he should tell Sebastian to help him (and then order him to either forget about it or throw himself off the London bridge), the carriage came.

 **Tell him now, you still have time!** A little voice spoke in his head while he was marching towards the carriage, and kept repeating itself until Ciel got on and sat down. Then, it stopped saying **Tell him now**! , it said.

 **It's too late now.**

()()()()()

The trip with the carriage wasn't that small, at least an hour, and because the horses had just wake up, it would be over one and a half hour.

And every single minute that passed, Ciel was regretting even more that he didn't tell Sebastian about his little… **problem.**

Not his back, Sebastian already knew about his back. **His other little problem.**

Not wanting to make him notice about it, he tried not to squirm at all, something that didn't help at that situation. Not that if he squirmed it would be better for over two seconds, but still.

When they finally got there and it was time to get off of the carriage, Ciel had the feeling that if he got up he would lose it all. And even if he didn't lose it all when he got up, as he thought, he lost a quite big spurt.

"My Lord, is everything alright?" asked Sebastian.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine."

 **That's what he said last time,** Sebastian thought. **And he is stammering again.** Oh, well. He would force him to tell him after they were finished.

Thankfully, they didn't have to wait that much, as they were the only people there. The doctor let them in a couple of minutes after they got there.

And unluckily for Ciel, she did notice that Sebastian had given him sweets when he was trying to make him feel better. And she scolded both him and Sebastian about it.

"Young boy, if you keep eating the amount of sweets you eat now, you are going to have diabetes in the near future! You may die before you even turn twenty!"

Ciel smirked, forgetting his need for a moment, and looked at Sebastian, who was doing the same. He would most probably not be alive until the day he would turn twenty.

"And you," she looked at Sebastian, "You should be more careful and concerned for your master's health."

"Oh, I'm already doing my best, but I'll try to understand and fulfill his needs, and not only his wishes **. If he lets me understand**."

The doctor didn't understand that last sentence, but Ciel did, and looked embarrassed at the floor. So he knew. And if he didn't know about his need to pee at the exact moment, then he did know that something was wrong. Really wrong.

Just at the moment Ciel thought that it was finally time to leave, Sebastian said, "And also, Young Master had been complaining that his back aches for days know, and I'm very concerned about that."

Ciel wanted to hug and kill the demon at the same time. But which one should he do?

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I cannot help you on that matter. You should ask help from someone else."

Kill him. Definitely kill him.

Why?

Because that meant that they would have to spend another day like this one.

Sebastian thanked her, they paid and then left.

"We have about twenty more minutes until the carriage comes back. Do you want us to get something to eat until then?" Sebastian asked.

"N-No, I-I'm not hungry."

 **Stammering again,** Sebastian thought.

"Are you sure? You have not eaten since the morning."

"I'm fine."

Sebastian checked if anyone was near, and then pinned Ciel against the wall. That made Ciel even more uncomfortable because, in order to keep him there, Sebastian pressed at not only his legs and stomach, but his bladder too.

"Young Master, you are most certainly not fine, and we are not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong."

"B-But I-I'm f-fine!"

 **"** **Young Master."**

Ciel was going to repeat his lie again, if a three second spurt didn't come out right that moment.

"I-I n-need t-to…"

Ciel gulped. He couldn't do this. Thankfully, that moment, Sebastian understood what was wrong.

"Does Young Master need to relieve himself?"

Ciel nodded his head.

"But I you went in the morning. You should be able to hold it for a couple of hours more."

Ciel was looking at the ground, cheeks becoming hotter and hotter.

"Young Master?"

Ciel looked at Sebastian just as a spurt found its way out.

"Did you use the loo at the morning?"

"N-No…" he whispered.

"Why?"

"B-Bec-cause m-my b-back h-hurt s-s-so m-much t-t-that I-I couldn't m-move."

Ciel's stammering was becoming even worse, just like his condition.

Ciel was leaking.

And Sebastian could feel it.

And seconds later, he began peeing normally.

"G-Go away!" he ordered Sebastian.

"No, Young Master."

Ciel was going to repeat what he said, if he could. But the relief (and the embarrassment) had weakened him. If it wasn't for Sebastian who was pinning him against the wall, he would have fallen down.

The tears were falling down freely, just like the pee was coming out.

He was peeing for over two minutes when he finally stopped.

"Was that all?" Sebastian asked.

"I-I think," Ciel replied with a sob.

Sebastian sighed. "There is no reason to cry, Young Master."

"B-But I p-peed on you!"

"First, the word urinate is more appropriate for an earl like you. Second, you are **just twelve**. Accidents happen in your age. If you should be embarrassed about something, that should be the fact that you hid your need from me. I could have helped you from the beginning, and we would have avoided all this."

Even if Ciel didn't liked to be called little, that was the truth.

"B-But I did it on **you!** "

"This is not something to worry about. I'll be sure to keep quiet about this. Alright?"

"B-But both mine and yours clothes are soaked! What if someone sees us?"

Sebastian smiled and then remover his coat. Luckily, that had been the only soaked part of him.

He wrapped Ciel in his coat, in a way that it was covering completely his wet pants.

It was already time the carriage came. Thankfully, no one was at the place where Sebastian had told the driver to come, so they got in unnoticed. Sebastian told the curious driver that Ciel was cold, and that's why he had given him his coat.

While they were going home, Ciel thought that it was stupid of him to cry of something like that. Maybe he was just twelve, as Sebastian said, but Sebastian was just one servant.

Well, maybe not a normal servant, but still.

During the trip, Ciel fell asleep, making Sebastian seriously consider keeping his promise and letting the boy sleep as much as he wanted that night.

()()()()

 **Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

 **Thanks for all of your reviews! And also, I was wondering how you would like it if I put a spanking scene in the story.**

 **()()()()()**

Ciel was bored. Again.

And he was in pain. Again.

Yet he had a bunch of paperwork to do. Again.

He continued signing the papers, even if every single minute that passed, his back hurt even more.

At some moment, he decided to stretch a little, hoping that this would relieve some of the pain. Instead of what he hoped, his back made a very loud "CRACK!", making Ciel get back to his previous position, hissing and swearing under his breath with words that if Sebastian heard him saying, he would have it really bad.

Even if Ciel decided to get back to his work after that, he couldn't concentrate at all. And, for some reason, he felt relieved when Sebastian decided to get in his office.

"Young Master," Sebastian said. "For when do you want me to make an appointment with the doctor for your back?"

Ciel changed his mind. He was better without him.

"Never!" he shouted, both too loud and too fast.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Hmm, Young Master seems moody today… or is it just his back that hurts?"

"It's better now," Ciel said, looking at the ground instead of Sebastian. He knew that it wasn't going to work, especially if you consider that a couple of hours earlier Sebastian was helping him to get off of his bed.

"I don't think so, Young Master. Please tell me when I should arrange our appointment with the doctor."

"I am telling you that you don't need to, because I'm fine."

Ciel was trying to keep his voice still. The demon always knew when he was lying, and it would be better if he didn't have enough hints.

Yet there was almost no possibility that this time he would fail.

 **Almost** no possibility.

"And I am telling you I don't believe you. Now tell me for when you want me to make the appointment, or else I will arrange it by myself for tomorrow, if not today."

 **No** possibility.

Ciel gulped. He would make another effort to persuade Sebastian that his lie was true.

 **And if he doesn't believe me again, I'll tell him to make the appointment for the next month, or the next year or something. Or maybe for the 30th of February.**

He knew that the demon wouldn't believe him for once again, but what did he have to lose?

Ciel sighed to pretend he was irritated. "You don't need to make an appointment! My back is fine!"

Now it was Sebastian's turn to sigh. "Then let's make a deal. If you show any sign that your back hurts until the end of the day, then I will arrange our appointment with the doctor for the right next day. If you don't, then I will never speak about this again (unless if you want me to, of course), and we will go to the doctor only if **you** want us to. Alright?"

Ciel looked at him suspiciously. "Only until the end of the day?"

Sebastian nodded.

"And how can I know that you'll keep your promise? What if you are lying?"

Sebastian smirked. "I never lie."

Sebastian left his master's office smirking. There was no way he could make it until the end of the day without showing any sign that his back hurt.

The butler's smirk became bigger. Oh, he loved seeing the other side of his master, so sensitive and fragile…

Just like a child.

Suddenly, Sebastian felt a hint of guiltiness. What if Ciel won?

He remembered the doctor's order. **"You should put the health of your master first",** or something like that. Maybe this was the only order, except his master's, that he should follow.

But no. Ciel was going to lose. And if he seemed that he wasn't going to, then Sebastian could play a little trick on him.

After all, he was a demon. He was able to cheat.

Only when Sebastian left his office, Ciel noticed that he couldn't even get up from his chair.

He was planning to get up and walk around a bit, and then try to stretch a little. But when he tried to get up, he fell back down breathing heavily, trying not to yell from pain.

But he wouldn't give up!

He couldn't give up…

Ciel put his hands on the desk and pushed as hard and at the same time as slow as he could. For a bit he thought that maybe he could make it, but then his back cracked loudly, making him fall back down again.

When he got sure that there was no possibility that he would get up, he started planning what he should do.

He decided to stay the whole day on the chair, pretending that he was busy. He would ask Sebastian to bring him his lunch and dinner there, and at night he would fall asleep (or at least pretend to have fallen asleep) on the chair. The demon would carry him to his bed.

But there was a little problem.

Ciel felt a small, tiny but still existing pressure on his bladder.

And even if it was tiny, it was still morning, meaning that until the night it would be unbearable.

Or non-existing. But then an accident would be existing.

And now he had to choose: the doctor or the accident?

He didn't want any of them. Right that moment, all he wanted was…

"Sebastian!"

Ciel covered his mouth with his hands. He didn't mean to say that!

In seconds, the butler was there.

"What do you need, My Lord?"

Ciel gulped. What should he say?

"I-I… I want you to make me some tea!"

This was the first idea that came to his mind, and most probably not the best one. Right that moment, he should not drink anything if he wanted to 'survive' until the night.

Sebastian bowed and then left. He came back with Ciel's tea, and refused to leave until he had drunk it all. He didn't say something, of course, but Ciel took some quick glances at him and saw that he wasn't going to leave until he was finished.

So he did. And just as he thought, Sebastian left right when he returned him the cup.

At lunch time, he told him to bring his food there, because he was 'busy'. He couldn't eat that much though, as the growing pressure on his bladder prevented him from doing so.

He sat there until about six in the afternoon, when Sebastian brought him the afternoon tea.

"My Lord, I am going to leave for the afternoon, because even if I told Finnian exactly what to buy, he brought many wrong things, and ruined everything that was right. So I will most probably not be here for the whole afternoon."

Ciel nodded, mostly thinking about his little 'problem' instead of what Sebastian said. Right that moment, he really wanted Sebastian to leave the room, so he could squirm as much as he wanted on his chair.

When Sebastian left, Ciel crossed his legs and put his hands on his crotch. He tried to plan what he should do next, and how he would manage to get through the day without an accident, but then he realized: he couldn't.

But then thought came to his mind: he could ask help from the other house stuff.

Not Meyrin. Even if she was a good choice, she still was a girl. She would not understand, and she would most probably tell Sebastian.

Not Bard. Just… no. To be honest, if Ciel despised someone of the Phantomhive Household, that was the cook. All of his swearing and stuff… just no.

Tanaka wouldn't even understand what was going on. He would most probably just keep saying "Ho ho ho" like Santa Clause and drink tea.

So what was left?

Finny.

But Finny was so… innocent, like a child, and Ciel didn't want to ask him to help him for something like… _this._

Ciel squirmed on his chair, putting his second hand on his crotch to hold better.

No, not Finny. Finny sometimes was unpredictable, and something like this could turn out with him worse than what would do with Bard.

So there was only one option left.

He would wait for Sebastian to come back, and then tell him everything. Right that moment, he didn't care about the doctor, he didn't care about Sebastian winning the deal they had, he didn't care if it would be embarrassing… he just wanted to pee.

Really, **really** bad.

So he waited. And waited. And waited. Every minute that passed was torturing, and until Sebastian came back, Ciel had reached the point where he knew that, even if he **could** get up, he wouldn't be able to do so, because if he did, he would lose it all.

At some point he even started crying. It was unbearable! And the fact that he was crying made him disgusted of himself. He shouldn't cry! He wasn't a baby or something!

He was Ciel Phantomhive!

But a little bit later he decided that he shouldn't care about that either. There were more important matters to think.

For example, the fact that he had already lost about two big spurts and four small ones.

It was almost night when Sebastian came back. When he got into Ciel's office, he begun saying something like "My Lord, why are you still here?" but stopped in the middle of it when he saw Ciel's tear streaked face. He left the bags he was holding on the floor and ran at Ciel. He kneeled at the ground next to his chair and took Ciel's face to his hands.

"My Lord, why are you crying? What is the problem?" he asked in a worried tone.

"It hurts," Ciel whispered, not giving any more explanation, even if he knew that he would need to do so sooner or later.

"What hurts?" asked Sebastian, now even more worried. "Is it your back again?"

Ciel shook his head no, and Sebastian was going to ask again, but then Ciel lost another spurt. Sebastian could now smell the urine in his pants.

 **Not again!** Thought Sebastian for a moment, but then he got angry at himself for even thinking that. Sometimes he needed to remind to himself what he had told to the young earl: Ciel was just a kid. Sometimes he wouldn't be able to control himself, and that was normal.

Sebastian, without any further explanation, took the crying child in his arms. But by thinking, Sebastian had lost many important seconds. And Ciel, even I that moment he could hardly breath, he **was** able to think that he didn't want to pee on Sebastian again.

Even if Sebastian had already started walking to the nearest bathroom, Ciel knew that he wasn't going to make it until there. He pushed Sebastian away with all of his strength, making the shocked butler relax his hands and let him fall down on the floor.

He fell on his back, and the pain made the young earl yell and loose total control. Not that if he didn't he would be able to hold it for much longer.

Sebastian looked at the kid shocked, as he kept peeing on the floor. He soaked his clothes, the carpet, and made a pool so big that reached Sebastian's shoes, even if he was standing far away from him. Sebastian took a step back so he wouldn't get his shoes dirty, even if he knew that he should do so in a little while. To be exact, right when Ciel stopped peeing.

Ciel kept peeing for four minutes straight, leaving Sebastian shocked. How could such a little kid hold so much liquid inside of him?

When Ciel finally finished, Sebastian stopped caring about his shoes and walked towards the kid. He took the now even more crying child into his arms and took him to his room, not forgetting to lock the door of the office, so no one would get in to see the mess the young earl had made, and careful that no one would see them.

He quickly changed the earl's clothes, putting his in his nightshirt instead o normal clothes.

Then, he sat on Ciel's bed, holding him on his arms. The kid put his head on Sebastian's shirt and cried for ten minutes straight, with the butler comforting him.

When the boy started calming down, Sebastian looked at his face.

"Well?" Sebastian asked.

"W-Well wh-what?"

"Care to explain me what happened?"

Ciel gulped, knowing that Sebastian had won.

"M-My b-back…"

Those two words were enough for Sebastian to understand everything.

"I see…" he murmured, and then raised his voice. "Tomorrow morning we will arrange our meeting with the doctor, whatever you say."

Ciel nodded, not in the mood to protest.

"My my, after sitting all day on that chair, your back must be awful."

Ciel nodded again, and this time Sebastian did not continue, seeing how tired the kid must be. They sat there for some more minutes, until the kid finally fell asleep.

Sebastian tucked him in his bed and looked at him worried. He probably was in much pain as he didn't get up even if he wanted to pee so much.

Well, maybe he should really let him sleep as much as he wanted the next day.

 **()()()()()**

 **Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

 **()()()()**

Ciel was running happily around the manor. It was his birthday, and it was finally the time to open his presents. You see, daddy was quite strict about that, and didn't let him see his presents before the night.

"Mommy! Daddy!" he yelled happily as he reached the room they were in. When he saw what was waiting for him there, he yelled again, but this time, from shock and sadness. His mother, father and dog, laying on the floor, all dead.

"Mommy! Daddy!" he shouted. He wanted to run towards them, but was so scared that he didn't. Instead, he ran away, trying to get as far as he could from the corpses, even if that moment all he wanted was to hug them.

"Help! Somebody help! Anyone!"

He runs into Tanaka, who looks like he already knows what is going on.

"Please, Young Master, leave! Leave and go as far as you can! They-"

He didn't finish his sentence. Someone hit him from the behind, making him fall down unconscious. The same guy grabs Ciel, who is fighting as much as he can, yelling and shouting.

When he woke up, he was still yelling.

He shot into a sitting position and tried to calm down. He knew that Sebastian would come in less than two minutes.

He felt like something was really wrong.

His breaths were sharp and fast, but that was due to the nightmare.

He felt sad and angry, but that was due to the nightmare too.

Also, Sebastian would be there in seconds. He would help him feel better. He always did… well most of the times, at least. The demon sometimes didn't know how to handle the child's feelings.

Just the moment he heard Sebastian's quick footsteps out of the door, Ciel realized what was wrong.

His nightshirt, just like his sheets, was wet.

()()()()()

Ciel panicked. He would scold himself for that later. Now he needed to hide the mess he did, in about 2,5 seconds.

Quickly, he brought his knees into his chest and hugged them. In the few inches between his knees and his chest was the wet part of his sheets.

Ciel felt disgusted, but his nightshirt was already covered with pee, so it couldn't be much worse.

Sebastian got in the room running. "Young Master, what happened?"

Ciel started breathing heavily again as he remembered his nightmare. "I-It was just a n-nightmare."

 **Stammering again** , both of them thought at the same moment.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Sebastian.

"No," the boy answered.

"Are you sure, Young Master?"

Ciel nodded. "And now go! I want to sleep!"

"My Lord, is everything alright?"

Usually Ciel would childishly ask from Sebastian to stay by his side until he fell asleep.

 **Ha, funny,** thought Sebastian. **He tells me to stay with him until he falls asleep the nights he gets scared, but he prefers to have a pretty much** ** _embarrassing_** **accident than to tell me of his need.**

"Yes, everything is alright. It was just a stupid nightmare."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Now **leave**!"

Ciel knew he was overreacting, but right that moment, his mind was about to blown. At the same time, he wanted the demon to hold him, comfort him and tell him that everything is going to be fine, and also to leave him alone to cry all he wanted.

But right that moment, he could do neither.

Sebastian bowed, said "As you wish, Bocchan", and left the room smirking.

What Ciel didn't know was that Sebastian had smelled the urine on him, and that even if he hadn't, he would realize of his accident by the position he had and his reaction. After a nightmare, Ciel would normally hide under the sheets and murmur to Sebastian to leave him alone, but wouldn't insist that much.

Sebastian's smirk got wider. The kid's accidents made him feel so… **exited**. They amazed him. The child's stubbornness was so annoying, but so… pleasurable in the same time, but not in a dirty way. The kid needed a fatherly figure. Maybe Sebastian could be that one.

()()()()()

When the door closed, Ciel shot up from his bed. He had seen where Sebastian put the washed bed sheets and his nightshirts, so it wasn't much trouble for him to find them.

First of all, he changed clothes. He had a little trouble buttoning his nightshirt, as he was used to Sebastian doing it, but he managed to do it at the third attempt.

After that, he tried to change his sheets, something that was even harder, as he'd never seen anyone doing it before

He thought of asking Sebastian to help his, but pushed away the idea when he realized that he would have to explain him about the nightmare and the accident too.

He grabbed the sheets and pulled them with all his strength, and the result was to fall on his back with the wet sheets covering him. He almost yelled, but turned it to hissing. His back hurt enough by itself, it didn't need that too!

Then he tried to put the fresh sheets on the bed. The result was awful, but enough for the moment. If Sebastian asked the next day, he would say that, even if most of the nights he didn't move around a lot, this time it was due to the nightmare.

Ciel sat on the bed exhausted, and fell asleep immediately. Yet he forgot to vanish the dirty sheets, something that he remembered only when Sebastian (who was smirking more than usual) came to wake him up.

Even though, when he looked around, the sheets had been vanished by themselves.

 **()()()()**

 **Hi everyone, and sorry for the late update and the small chapter! I was out of town for about a week so... yeah. I promise next one will be bigger! Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Also, this chapter contains spanking, and I will NOT tell you from what part it begins and when it ends because it's a pretty important part of this chapter. It's not very graphic, but if you don't like it, you can skip this chapter. At some time, you'll think that it will turn out to be yaoi, but I promise it won't. Enjoy!**

 **()()()()**

Ciel shot up from his bed, hissed from the pain on his back and fell back down again.

"Wh-Where did…"

Sebastian looked at his master with fake curiosity on his face, while he was walking towards him. "Where did what?"

Ciel looked at him like he just now realized that he was in there. "N-Nothing!" he tried to cover it up, even if he had the feeling that Sebastian already knew about what happened at the night.

Ciel mentally slapped himself when he realized that Sebastian most probably already knew about his accident. But of course he knew! He was a demon! Ciel should have realized earlier that there was nothing he could hide from Sebastian.

And after all, the sheets most probably didn't vanished by themselves.

The butler helped his master get on a sitting position and brought him the disk with his breakfast. "I see," he said. "Are you going to pretend that your back doesn't hurt again or shall we write that letter?"

Ciel felt his cheeks becoming red. "We can write it later."

The butler's smirk got wider. "As you wish, My Lord, as long as we write it today."

Ciel nodded, refusing to reply. Instead, he slowly began eating his breakfast.

He slowly sipped down his morning tea. Earl Grey, his favorite. And for some weird reason, even if he had emptied his bladder through the night, he felt for once again like he needed to use the loo. And quite bad, actually.

He raised his head and looked at Sebastian, who was now opening the curtains, but looked back down at his plate before he had the chance to meet his eyes. His night accident was too embarrassing for him, and now that he was **almost** sure that Sebastian knew about it… he couldn't bear to look at him in the eyes.

Ciel felt his stomach protest. Also, his night accident was too exhausting. He dig in his food and swallowed down his eggs before he even had the time to realize it.

"Oh my," he heard Sebastian's voice, but didn't raise his head to look at him in the eyes. "Someone was hungry. Did you do anything tiresome during the night?"

Ciel felt his cheeks becoming red. He could actually **hear** the smirk in his butler's voice. "Shut up."

Sebastian laughed, but didn't continue. Oh, he **loved** teasing his master!

Ciel gave him the disk that previously had his breakfast on, without making eye-contact, of course. When the butler came back, he helped his master dress up. This had to be one of the most difficult parts of all, while Ciel was trying not to make eye-contact and Sebastian was trying to dress him up properly.

"Young Master, please stop moving around! I'm trying to button your shirt!"

Ciel kept his mouth (and his eyes) shut, and let the butler do his job. He had started feeling quite uncomfortable, and not because Sebastian was touching him, nor because his back ached like there was no tomorrow. He felt uncomfortable… down… somewhere before his sensitive part… **again.**

Five minutes later, while Sebastian put his nightshirt away, Ciel threw his feet off the bed and tried to get up without the butler noticing. He failed at both parts.

He fell down before he had the chance to stand normally on his feet, and the sound he made, made Sebastian turn around and look at him. The smirk on his face disappeared for a couple of seconds and worry took it's place, but then it came back.

"Does Young Master need help to get up?" Sebastian said in a mocking voice. Those words made tears come to Ciel's eyes, but he didn't let them flow. He didn't want to be teased. He didn't want to be considered as 'little', and most certainly, he didn't want anyone, **anyone,** think that he needed help.

"No. I don't need your help," Ciel said, using a much more aggressive tone than what he should. Sebastian was surprised, but finally understood that his master may be in much more need for his help than what he thought.

Sebastian sighed as he saw the kid struggling to get up, and a little bit latter, he went close to him and helped him get up. He didn't say a single word while doing so, and (for once!) he wasn't smirking.

"Hm!" Ciel said, but didn't protest.

"Do you want me to help you to go to the loo?

"No! I-I c-cant do i-it!"

Sebastian looked at him suspiciously. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I-I am! Now leave me alone!"

Sebastian didn't believe him, but did as he said.

Right when the door closed, Ciel moved his hand to his crotch, just like a little kid. He hated what he was doing, but he couldn't do anything else. It really hurt!

But he knew that Sebastian would be back in less than five minutes, so he didn't have time to go to the loo. When Sebastian came back, they would instantly write the letter to the doctor.

Ciel didn't want to go to the doctor!

He slowly walked to the door. He went slowly not only because he didn't want to make any noise, but because his back (and his bladder) prevented him from going any faster. He cautiously peeked out of the door, and when he got sure that no one else was there, he got out.

He heard footsteps on the hall, so he run and opened the first door he found and got in. The speed made him leak a little, but at that moment, he didn't care. He didn't shut the door completely, but let it an inch open, so he would be able to see outside.

He saw Sebastian getting into his room, and a minute later getting out again. When he got sure that he was away enough, he run out of the room he was in and got back to his own room.

Another little spurt came out, but he couldn't help it. He went towards the bathroom's door, but when he tried to open it, he realized that he couldn't. He needed to put more strength, and at that moment, he couldn't.

He heard footsteps at the hall again, but this time he didn't do anything to hide himself. Instead, he turned around, so whoever got in the room would be able to see him completely.

It was Sebastian who got into the room, and by seeing his face, as if it was programmed, that exact moment Ciel's bladder gave in.

"My Lord, I finally found- What is going on?" he asked with surprise when he saw the darkening spot on his master's pants. When those words got out of his mouth, Ciel burst into tears. He cried with sobs, but not a single word came out of his mouth.

Sebastian watched with rapture the whole time. But inside of him there was boiling anger, which was waiting for Ciel to get finished to burst.

Ciel peed for three minutes straight before the flow started getting slower. And even when he completely stopped, he was too scared to look at Sebastian. The butler was the first one to talk.

"Young Master, come here."

The words came out of his mouth slowly, with a creepy tone. Ciel thought it would be better if he listened to him, and started to slowly walk towards the demon. When he reached him, Sebastian, much to Ciel's surprise, started removing the kid's clothes. He didn't even bothered to wipe off his tears this time.

"What are you doing?" Ciel yelled, and for the first time that day, he tried to make eye contact with the demon. But this time, it was Sebastian who refused to look at him.

"My Lord, you definitely need to change clothes. Those got dirty."

Ciel got confused, but didn't say anything.

Sebastian's delicate hands unbuttoned the child's clothes and didn't stop until he was standing completely naked in front of him. Sebastian walked towards the drawer, careful not to step on the (pretty big) puddle of pee on the floor. He took out another pair of clothes for the kid, but instead of dressing him instantly, he left them on his bed.

"I think that now that you are already undressed, we shouldn't miss this chance."

Ciel's eyes opened wide from the shock. "W-What are you talking a-about?"

Sebastian sat on Ciel's bed and motioned to the kid to come closer. And so he did, with careful, small steps.

"Sit" Sebastian ordered, and with his left hand hit his left thigh, meaning for Ciel to sit there.

Ciel gulped nervously, but did what he was told, with his back leaning on Sebastian's chest. With a quick move, before Ciel had the time to realize it, Sebastian brought him over his knee.

"You have crossed the line, Young Master. Lying and lying, hiding your pain even if everyone told you that you shouldn't… **that's enough**."

Sebastian raised his hand in the air and let it loudly fell on Ciel's bum.

SMACK!

Ciel hold himself on Sebastian's trousers. "Wh-What a-are y-you d-doing?"

SMACK! SMACK!

"S-Sebastian! Stop this right now!"

It was really hard for Ciel to hold back his tears now.

SMACK!

"Sebastian! This is an order!"

SMACK! SMACK!

"S-Seba-astian!"

A couple of tears rolled down his cheeks.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"S-Sebastian please! I-It hurts!" Ciel said.

SMACK!

"Tell me, Young Master," Sebastian said while landing his hand on Ciel's bottom a couple of times more. "Why are we doing this?"

SMACK! SMACK!

Ciel gulped and tried to talk, with tears running down his face full-force.

"B-Bec-cause I-I-I w-we-et m-mys-sel-lf."

Sebastian's hand stopped midair from the shock. He could feel the kid's tears soaking his pants.

"What the- No, no, no, Young Master," Sebastian said, and with a quick move he brought him to a sitting position, with his legs open with the demon's legs between them, face to face with each other.

Well, at least it **would** be face o face if the kid finally decided to look at him. Because Sebastian knew that this wasn't going to happen, he took the kid's face to his hands and pushed it upwards. Not much, but enough for his eyes to meet his own eyes.

"Young Master, this wasn't because you wet yourself!"

"T-Then wha-at?" Ciel sobbed.

"I told you before," Sebastian said in a caring tone, but Ciel refused to believe him. "This is because you lied to me, again and again, and hide your pain even if it was unbearable, and not asking for help, even if you are in need of it."

Ciel thought of what the demon said for a moment, and without saying anything for once again, he pushed away the demon's hand that was holding his head up, and the one that prevented him of falling down. Then he tried to get up, but the demon caught him again before he had the chance to move.

Tears were still falling down on his cheeks, but for the first time that day, he willingly looked into Sebastian's eyes.

Sebastian pushed the kid's head on his chest and let him cry there, until (fifteen minutes later) he fell asleep. He moved him and put him on his bed, but when he saw the boy wincing, he realized that he shouldn't have put him lay on his back, and on his sore bottom.

 **()()()()()**

 **Now, I have two things to say.**

 **First, another writer, poisoncupcake21** **wrote a really funny Black Butler omorashi fanfiction, so if you want, read their story!**

 **Second, I was wondering if you would like me to write another Black Butler fanfiction. Tell me ideas!**

 **Also, thanks everyone for your wonderful reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the late update! Okay, so, many people asked me not to turn this into yaoi, and I find it nessecery to say that I will most probably NOT do something like that.**

 **Also, this chapter does not contain much omorashi, but the main theme is still that..**

 **Thank you for reading, and for your reviews!**

 **()()()()**

That night Ciel woke up again, panting, sweating, and with a feeling of wetness at his legs.

"Not again!" he murmured when he managed to calm down a little. He had seen the same nightmare like last night, and the results were obviously the same.

Ciel decided to take care of this night's accident calmly, just like Sebastian would.

At the thought of the butler the kid shifted uncomfortably, afraid that he was going to come there just like he did last night, but then he remembered that, instead of last night, he hadn't yelled.

That meant he was safe for now.

He slowly got up from his bed, unsuccesfully trying not to hurt his back. He hissed in pain and swore under his breath, with a word that a 12-year-old child most probably shouldn't know. If Sebastian heard him, he would have killed him.

 _Or spank him again._

Ciel blushed at the thought. From what he remembered, after the spanks had stopped, he had cried ( _a lot_ ) on the demon's chest, having forgotten that he was still completely bare since to the spanking. At some moment he fell asleep, and Sebastian tucked him in bed, something that Ciel really liked, but if he would never admit it. Even if he didn't really liked taking a nap in the middle of the day, as if he was a baby.

Later, when Ciel woke up and realized that he was completely naked, he shouted his butler's name again. Sebastian came to the room running, afraid that something had happened to his master, only to find the kid trying to cover himself the better he could with the bed sheets.

After that, his butler dressed him up, forced him to get out of his bed and write the letter to the doctor informing him that they were going to come right the next day, and told him it was forbidden for him to do any work for the rest of the day, something that made the kid go mad, but he couldn't do anything against his butler's orders (even if the opposite should be happening).

Ciel slowly got up from his bed, hissed in pain as his back stretched, fell back down again and then forced himself to get up, forgeting the pain. The crazy thought that he had heard footsteps out of the door, and the even more crazy fear that it was Sebastian, mady the boy forget both his tiredness and his pain.

He quickly changed his nightshirt, having much trouble to button it up again, but not us much as last night.

After that, he pulled the sheets off of the bed and hugged them tightly, trying to hide them the better it was possible for him. He got out of his room as quietly as he could and went quickly to the place were he knew Mey-Rin (and Sebastian, mostly Sebastian) did the laundry. According to his plan, when he would get back with the new sheets, he would put them on the bed the better he could and then lay down and sleep the little time that he had before the sun came out and his new tortu- day, begun.

But, of course, things wouldn't go as predicted.

()()()()

In his own room, Sebastian could sense his master's discomfort and nervousness. Something was very wrong that night too. And he was going to find out what, and force his master to talk to him, even if the child didn't like that.

He slowly pulled himself off of his bed (he wasn't sleeping after all) and walked with a quick pace towards his master's room. When he got in, the first thing he saw was the wide open window that he had forgot (something really embarassing for him) to close when he _forced_ the kid to lay down in bed.

The moonlight was licking the walls of the room, and by instict the butler turned to the place where he thought his master was, only to find out he wasn't there.

Neither he, nor his sheets.

He crossed his arms angrily. The kid most probably managed to get himself in even more trouble.

But this time he wasn't going to leave and start searching him again. This time, he had the feeling that his master was going to come back very soon. He should be, for his own good.

At any other time, he would have thought that the kid got kidnapped again, and the kidnapper got out through the open window, or he saw something strange and jumped out (from the open window, again). But this time, he had a feeling that he knew what had happened to his master.

And, as always, he was correct.

He didn't have to wait much for the kid to come back. In less than a minute later, Ciel came into the room. He was pressing a freshly-washed pair of sheets tightly onto his chest. He was looking at the ground, but that didn't prevent him from noticing the black shadow on the other side of the room.

His head shot upwards, and he saw the black clad butler who was looking at him with his arms crossed and a very angry look on his face.

He dropped the sheets down from the surprise.

"W-Wha-at a-are y-you d-doi-ing h-here?" Ciel asked, both shocked and scared at the same time.

"Oh my, Young Master. We really need to fix your stammering. But for now, I think that the most important question is, why where _you **not**_ here? And what are those?" said Sebastian, with a calm voice that sent chills down Ciel's spine. At the last question, he pointed at the sheets on the floor.

Ciel felt his heart beating faster and faster.

"Th-Those are..."

He looked at Sebastian, hoping he understood by himself what had happened.

"Those are...?"

The hopeful look on Ciel's face turned into a depressed one when those words came out of the demon's mouth.

 _'Come on, Ciel,'_ thought Sebastian _._ _'We both know what is going on, and we both know you can do this.'_

Sebastian looked at the kid, who was about to burst in tears again. Did he torture him too much? Yes, his reactions most of the times were really funny, but he should think about the child itself too. Lately he had become far more sensitive than what he was. All those accidents had brought out his childish self once again.

And Sebastian couldn't decide if that was good or bad.

"Th-they are my be-ed sheets..." was all the kid managed to say.

"Those are not the sheets I put o you bed yesterday. Those are more simple, and are actually those that I use for _my_ bed."

Ciel bit his lip. He should have noticed the small details more carefully, with the same way the demon did.

"And why exactly are they on the floor?"

The kid shook his head, trying to show his butler that he didn't want talk about that any more.

"Oh my, Young Master, even after the… *talk* we had last night, you still refuse to tell me about your problem?"

Ciel found hope in his words, even if the butler saw his hands shaking.

"Ha! So you *do* know what happened!"

Sebastian smirked. "I recommend, Young Master, that you do not shout that much. We do not want the other servants to come here, do we? Or does Young Master not like my company?"

Ciel blushed again. He stood there, stammering things Sebastian could not understand. Sebastian sighed.

"I see..."

He took the sheets from the floor and neatly placed them on the kids bed. Then he walked back to the kid.

"Oh my, Young Master. You didn't even button your own shirt correctly."

He started unbuttoning his nightshirt, and the images from last night's... talk, fled back into Ciel's mind. Just a second after Sebastian finished unbuttoning his nightshirt, the kid shot back, leaving his butler looking at him shocked. "Young Master...?"

"S-Stay away from me! Don't you dare come any closer!"

If Sebastian was surprised, he didn't show it. At least not for more than one second. He got up from the floor and with small but steady steps he walked towards the scared child. He raised his hand and touched his. "Young Master..."

"No! Don't touch me with your filthy hands, you monster!"

This time, a look of surprise mixed with pain appeared on Sebastian's face. "Young Master..."

"Go away! Leave me alone!"

"Young Master?"

This time it wasn't Sebastian who said that. Butler and master turned towards the door and looked at a really scared Finny.

Ciel realized that his nightshirt was unbuttoned, leaving completely bare his front side (and something else that under no circumstances should be shown to public), and tried to cover himself the best he could.

Sebastian was the first one who got over the shock. He walked towards the door. "I apologize, Finian, if we woke you up, but our Young Master seems to be having another one of his attacks tonight. Let _me_ handle this."

Ciel mouthed the word 'attack' shocked.

The butler tried to push Finny out of the door, but the young gardener refused. "Are you sure? I can help you if you want!"

"I know you can, but let _me_ handle this. If I need your help, you can be sure I am going to ask you."

The gardener seemed reluctant.

"Don't get me wrong, mr. Sebastian, but Young Master didn't sound so willing to stay with you."

Sebastian didn't got surprised at all. "I know, but as I told you, Young Master is not in his best right now. He doesn't want anyone."

Finny nodded, understanding what the butler meant. If there was someone who could make Young Master come back to normal that moment, (or generally every moment) was Sebastian.

He still wanted to stay with the Young Master, but he decided that in the end he would *have to* do as the butler ordered him. After all, he understood the Young Master better than he did.

As he closed the door and walked away, he came up of a way to make his master feel happy- or at least, normal- again, with the only person except Sebastian who could do so. He would invite her at the mansion the next morning, and hope for the best.

()()()()()()

Sebastian spoke right the moment the door closed.

"You can be sure that Finian wasn't the only one you woke up with your shouting."

Ciel looked at the floor, embarassment on his face .

"Can you _at least_ tell me why all of this is happening?"

Ciel didn't reply to his butler's question. Instead he started pouting.

"Fine. If you are going to act like a child, I'll treat you like one."

The butler, with a couple of abnormally quick moves, grabbed the kid's arm and brought him to his bed in a sitting position on his knees, where they could face each other.

"Would Young Master like another round of last night's punishment, or would he prefer to just tell me why all of this is happening?"

Ciel's eyes widened as he realized what the butler meant.

He looked down embarrassed, but his head shot up when he realized that he was looking at the butler's cock.

Sebastian smirked, realizing his master's uncomfortableness and it's reasons. "Does Young Master feel uncomfortable when he looks down _**there**_?"

With his hand on the height of Ciel's head, he pointed down at the place where the kid accidentally looked at.

Ciel got so shocked by his butler's saying, that shot up up from the demon's knees and walked a couple of steps backwards before he fell on the ground, something painful both for his bum and his back. He covered his mouth with his hands to unsuccesfully prevent himself from yelling. At least the sound didn't have the chance to get out complete.

Sebastian's eyes widen when he realized how stupid his decision to say something like that was. He could see the tears that were appearing on his eyes.

He walked closer and took the kid in his arms, hugging him confortingly. The child struggled a little on his butler's arms, but gave up quickly. Instead, he wrapped his hands around the demons neck.

Sebastian could feel the kid's tears on his neck, and with slow, circular moves, he rubbed the little kid's back, making it hurt less. Ciel relaxed for a moment, but then he wrapped his arms even tighter.

"Does it really hurt that much?" the demon whispered. He felt Ciel's head move into a nod, and then he heard a couple of sobs louder than the others.

"Tomorrow morning we'll go to the doctor. He'll make it feel better, you'll see!" Sebastian whispered slowly in the child's ear, trying to sound excited in an attempt to make the kid feel better.

"It was an accident!" Ciel whispered back, trying to calm down.

"I know, Young Master, but since it hurts enough to make you cry, we'll need to go to the doctor."

"No, you didn't understand," Ciel said, only a bit louder than before, as he tried to make eye-contact with the butler. "At night... I-I had another accident..."

Sebastian's face turned to a surprised one, but the blushing kid didn't see it, as he had turned his face away again.

The butler sure didn't expect the Young Master to say something like that, but only when he did he realized that he had another important matter in his hands that he had to take care of.

"I know that too, Young Master," said Sebastian, and instantly the kid's eyes shot open.

"Wh-What?"

Sebastian smirked. "You really thought you could hide _anything_ from me? Who did you think that took care of the dirty sheets last night, Mey-Rin, Finny or Bardroy?"

Ciel blushed even harder, but instead of saying anything, he clentch his hands even more, hugging the butler tighter.

A 5-second pause. Then Sebastian spoke again.

"After your back problem, I think we need to check your bladder problem, Young Master."

"Wh-What? No way! I have no intention of telling _another **stupid**_ doctor of my accidents!" Ciel's answer came immediately.

"Well, if we don't go, then there is a large possibility that you are going to embarrass yourself again, and this time, not only in front of me."

Ciel started stammering again, no obvious word coming out of his mouth,until Sebastian decided it was his turn.

"So it's settled then. Tomorrow, after the doctor for your back, we'll go to someone to check your bladder too. Alright?"

After some thinking, Ciel nodded, not really wanting to talk.

Ten minutes later, he was fast asleep. Sebastian watched him, thinking how much cute he was, and having again the feeling that maybe he could really replace the kid's father.

 **()()()()()**

 **Okay, I hope you liked it! Next chapter will be up (hopefully) soon! Yep, Lizzy is coming!**

 **Also, I wrote an one-shot called 'Ciel's Letter', where Ciel writes a letter to his dead parents. I would appreciate it if you read it!**

 **Remember, reviews make writers happy!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Yeah… I'm inexcusable, I know. But this one is a big one! Review to tell me if you liked it!**_

The next morning, Sebastian actually decided to let Ciel sleep a bit more. He knew the kid would be tired, not only because of the previous night's incident, but also of his insomnia during the entire week.

Sebastian sighed thinking how tired the kid should be.

The appointment was for 6 in the afternoon. And since the infirmary was just an hour away, there was no need to rush. After all, a day off wouldn't hurt his master, right?

The black clad butler was taking strolls in the corridors, when the time actually went 6:55. It was about time to head to his first chores. But before that, he passed out of his master's room to check if everything was fine. He frowned when he realized that the kid was just pretending to be asleep, for no obvious reason.

That made Sebastian curious. Ciel was obviously trying to fool **him.** But what for?

After what happened the previous night, there was no way Ciel would try to skip the doctor again. But then, what did he have in mind?

The kid was up to something, Sebastian had that for sure.

...

Ciel didn't want to go to the doctor.

No. He **wouldn't** go to the doctor.

To be honest, yes, he **was** in pain. And yes, he knew he needed help. But no, he refused to give up that easily. He hated doctors, and no one was going to change his mind about it. And there was no, _**no**_ way he was going to accept help from one of them.

He barely slept at all during the entire night, and even though he was super tired, he would be able to accomplish his plan.

He knew Sebastian's schedule. He was guarding the mansion at night, and at 7a.m he would start the housework. The library first, then Ciel's and the servant's rooms, then clean the servant's messes. It would take him about half an hour at the library before he came to his room.

At about 6.58 he heard steps out of the room. He pretended to be asleep as the butler was checking him (He even slowed down his breathing so the butler would fall for it.) He waited until he heard the 'click' that indicated the closing of the door, and when he finally heard him enter the library, he shot himself out of bed, only to instantly regret it because of a sharp pain on his back. He hissed and repeated his move slower, yet still quite fast. He knew he didn't have that much time.

He opened the door slowly and checked outside, just to make sure there was no one around. When he did, he started running, just as much as his back let him. Thank God the floor didn't make any noise.

He headed straight outside, quietly got to the garden, when he heard a noise. He stopped dead in his tracks.

Was that… singing?

"Young Master? What are you doing up so early?" he heard an almost childish voice.

Oh no. "Finnian? How come you're here?"

"Yes sir! I got up early to take care of the plants!"

"Hmm" said Ciel. "Keep working then."

"Alright sir!"

Ciel turned around, only to realize that he had no idea where to go. He thought of it, and he turned around.

"Finnian? Can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course, sir! What's wrong?"

"Well, there is a small problem, and I need some help. Nothing big, I promise" he added when he saw the worried expression on the gardener's face. "I just need a day off."

Finny remembered the scene from last night, and thought that he should help him master without asking any further questions.

On the other hand, Ciel was worried whether Finny would say something or not. But who else knew hiding spots in the garden if not for the gardener?

"And Finnian, promise me something."

"What is it sir?"

"I don't want anyone to find out." Ciel ordered. "Especially Sebastian."

...

Finny had taken him to a place he didn't even know existed. It was something like a very small park, covered so well with trees and bushes that you would never notice it, even if you knew it was there.

Ciel made himself comfortable and waited until very soon he started hearing voices, that got more and more frantical as the time passed.

Ciel smiled to himself thinking of Sebastian desperately trying to find him.

...

As time went by, Ciel started feeling a small pressure in his bladder. In the morning he had no time to use the bathroom, and considering all the previous incidents, he started shifting uncomfortably. He knew he should be more careful from now on.

He quickly forgot about his need when he suddenly heard a carriage arriving.

Who could it be?

The first thought that came to Ciel's mind was that Sebastian had invited the doctor over, but that would be ridiculous nonetheless.

"CIEL!"

Oh, God NO! Not Lizzie! If Sebastian told her that he was missing, she would get worried! And, if one thing's for sure, in order to **not** upset Lizzie…

He would rather go to the doctor.

Ciel could only hope that Sebastian wouldn't tell her. Even if it was possible that he invited her just to make him come out, he knew that seeing Lizzie worried would make Ciel far more upset than necessary.

He heard Sebastian's voice and for a bit he prayed that the butler would not tell Lizzie about him. Damn, they were too far away for him to hear!

He heard Lizzie's disappointed voice, and then some undistinguishable screams.

He was trying to make her leave.

For a moment, Ciel felt love for Sebastian.

But no… what was that? Was that… Meyrin? And why were they screaming?

"CIEL? MY CIEL, WHERE ARE YOU? OH, PLEASE CIEL!"

Hell, no.

Ciel shifted uncomfortably. His bladder refused to take a break even now. It didn't really matter, though. Since she knew now, all he could do was just wait for Finny to come back. When he did, he would tell him to try make her leave. And if he wouldn't leave unless she saw him, he would give up and come out.

Even the doctor seemed less scary than hurting his dearest Lizzie.

...

"Young Master, is everything alright?" It was Finny.

"Finnian, why is Lizzie here?"

The servant's face lit up. "Oh, I invited her, sir. I saw that you were upset yesterday and I thought that inviting her would make you feel better! Do you want me to tell her to come here?"

"No!" Ciel almost yelled. He saw the hurt expression on Finny's face, but it didn't matter. He didn't want to be Lizzie the one who found him. Right now, all he wanted was… Sebastian.

He was the only one who would not react crazy when finding him. And, also the only one who could help him right now.

Oh, he was getting desperate.

"Why not, sir? I thought you'd like to see her?"

"Yes, yes I do, but right now I… I told you, Finny, there is a problem and-"

"What's wrong sir?"

"There is no need for you to know Finny. Just… try to make her leave, okay? And we will invite her again at a more appropriate moment, alright?"

"Oh, no, sir, she said that she wouldn't leave unless she made sure that you were okay. Mister Sebastian tried to make her go away, to, but she kept refusing."

"Sebastian?"

"Oh, yes," answered Finny. "Mister Sebastian is really worried, sir, even more than Madam Lizzie."

 **Sebastian is worried, huh?** Ciel thought. For some reason, that thought actually made him feel good.

Ciel tried to change position so he would be pressing his bladder that much. Unfortunately, he was unable to find a position suitable for both his bladder and his back. Instead, he ended up just crossing his legs.

By the surprised look at Finny's face, he understood that he knew what was wrong. He couldn't be more glad that he decided not to comment it, because there would be no excuse.

Ciel tried to keep his voice calm when he spoke. "Finny, could you… could you tell Sebastian to come here? Without- Without Lizzie knowing, okay?"

The gardener simply nodded. There was no correct way to answer that wouldn't make his master uncomfortable, and since he finally understood the problem, he would just do what his master asked.

...

Finnian was gone for more than ten minutes, and Ciel could barely hold himself anymore.

So, Sebastian was worried, huh? The demon butler, the incapable to show emotion and now even a mere gardener understood that he was worried sick about Ciel.

The thought made Ciel smirk, forgetting his problem for a moment.

And then, he lost the first spurt.

Now Ciel was the worried one.

Where the heck was Sebastian? There was no way he could make it inside, especially if they were trying to avoid Lizzie.

Oh, Lizzie. Just at the thought of wetting himself in front of her made Ciel want to disappear.

Ciel pressed his legs together with more power. If Sebastian didn't come at the next 5 minutes, he would have a very awkward situation in his hands.

Or, should we say, his clothes.

Oh, if the butler made him have another accident, he was going to-

"Young Master, here you are!"

Finally!

Ciel looked up to see the black clad butler with a look of relief on his face, who run to him to check if everything was okay. He kneeled to the ground and quickly checked if he was injured somewhere, and then he noticed how uncomfortable the kid was, and how he couldn't stop squirming.

Sebastian knew what was wrong right away.

"How much time do you give yourself?" he whispered into the kid's ear.

Ciel was shocked. Was it that obvious?

Well, he **was** bursting; he should have realized from Finny's reaction that it was obvious.

"No more than five minutes," he whispered so low that the sound was barely audible even for Sebastian's demonic ears. Then, he added in the exact same tone, "I don't think I can make it inside."

There it was, he said it. He did what Sebastian wanted, he admitted his need, even if it made him more red than a tomato.

Sebastian stood still for just a single moment, then made a small nod. He turned his head around, towards a really awkward Finny who Ciel just now realized was there.

Ciel shifted more, trying to find again a comfortable position. Just at the move, another spurt left his body.

Maybe he didn't even have five minutes.

"Finnian, I appreciate your help. Now, could you please leave so I can take care of Young Master myself?" Sebastian pleaded.

A look of worry passed Finny's face. "No! I want to see if everything's alright with Young Master!" he said and came towards them.

Ciel was so scared for a single moment that he wouldn't leave that he lost a 2-second-spurt.

Sebastian got up to stop him from coming closer, but the clumsy gardener tripped and fell right on top of Ciel.

Ciel screamed of pain, both of his back and his bladder.

And he lost it.

He started peeing full-force, and thankfully before a single second passed Sebastian dragged Finny off of him and pushed him outside of the secured area, to somewhere he would not be able to see.

Ciel tried to stop himself, but after that shock his body had, there was no turning back. He just let himself go, trying to hold back tears of pain.

After Sebastian forced Finny away, he didn't turn to face his master. He knew what had happened and he decided to give the child some privacy. When he finally thought he was finished, he turned around, deciding not to comment on what he saw.

He helped Ciel up, and the kid whimpered of pain. The butler still refused to say anything, which made Ciel a bit scared.

The demon was angry. No. He was furious.

"We shall go inside, and then we'll have a small talk."

Ciel gulped. "No! Not inside! I don't want Lizzie to see me like this!" he pointed to his wet clothes.

Sebastian looked at him from top to bottom. "What a shame. You'll have to."

"What? No! You can't do that!"

"Does it seem like we have another option?"

Ciel was frightened. Was the butler really going to do this to him?

"Well there must be! She must **not** see me like this!"

Sebastian didn't talk for a second. Then he slowly walked towards his master until he was right in front of him, touching him.

If Ciel hadn't emptied his bladder so recently, he would have definitely wet himself right that moment from fear.

"Bocchan," he started. From his voice only Ciel understood that he was barely suppressing his anger. "You are in pain. Your back is torturing you for days, you cannot sleep, sometimes you cannot even move, yet still you hide to avoid seeing the doctor." He took a deep breath. "Why?"

Ciel looked at his feet and muttered 'I'm sorry'.

"Master, I do not want you to apologize. I want you to explain me why."

Ciel looked at his feet. "I… I'm just scared, that's all."

Sebastian's eyes widened. "You're scared? Of doctors?"

Ciel nodded.

"So that's why you are always so hysterical when we are to go to the doctor!"

Ciel glared at the demon and refused to answer.

"Still, master, this is no excuse. Doctors are not going to harm you, quite the opposite actually. And tomorrow morning we are going to the doctor no matter what."

Ciel whispered 'yes'.

Sebastian opened his coat and pulled out another pair of clothes. "Here. I thought it would be smart to carry another set of clothes for you, after all those previous incidents."

Ciel's eyes widened. You had another pair of clothes all along yet you were planning to force me see Lizzie all wet?"

Sebastian didn't even break his gaze. "It was a suitable punishment, don't you think? After this little game you decided to play with us today?"

Ciel looked at the floor and muttered another apology. Sebastian dressed him up quickly and he was able to go inside and sit with his dearest Lizzie, who was extremely relieved when she saw him, while Finny was still looking at him curiously yet happy that he helped him.


End file.
